Collapsible motorcycle trailers are known.
Lemmons U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,914, issued Aug. 16, 1988 is an example of such a collapsible trailer. In this disclosure, a transporting ramp folds in one half for the collapsed disposition of the trailer. This folding ramp, when loaded with a motorcycle preferably loads from the middle of the ramp with the rear wheel of the motorcycle backing onto the ramp followed by the front wheel.
Portoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,186 issued Dec. 14, 1976 illustrates and articulating frame with wheels, this frame being bolted to the frame of the motorcycle to enable transport.
Holland U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,382 issued Oct. 28, 1959 illustrates a single folded ramp with a single underlying wheel. Lioscomb Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,137 issued Sep. 7, 1976 and Kallenbach U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,087 issued Dec. 11, 1953 disclose respective trailers where the respective front and rear wheels of the towed motorcycle are used for transport. These arrangements are typical of numerous other references.
Collapsible trailers of the prior art are especially sized with respect to the motorcycles they tow. Points for the fastening of the motorcycles to the collapsible trailers require generally that the trailer be dimensioned to fit the motorcycle. More over, most collapsible trailers do not include convenient roll on and roll off loading features. Further, braced support of the relatively high center of gravity towed motorcycle load is not considered.